


Cleanest, Least Bloody Option

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicide, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Who knew the cleanest least bloody option, would turn out to solve their problem - but spawn a whole host of new ones.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Cleanest, Least Bloody Option

"Cleanest, least bloody option." The words came out, like a relief, like she'd been fighting the inevitable. Her gaze on her iron beside her. "We try anything else, people'll die."

"People die." Johnny stared hard, trying to convince her away - but even he knew... this was a losing battle. He could feel it. Their minds intertwined as they were.

"Am I worth their sacrifice?" V asked. "Are you?" she pinned him with her own long hard stare.

Johnny wet his lips, swallowing hard. He would have answered in the affirmative, that **she** was worth the sacrifice. But him? No. Not after everything, not after the death he was causing her. His actions fifty years ago was robbing her of her life, of her choices, of her mind. He wasn't worth it. But she was, even if it would have given her a few more months to live - hell weeks. Anything. After what they'd been through together. 

"'Sides, its the only way we'll **both** be aware."

Even in this she was being considerate of others. In the most selfish act he could think of, the only selfish act she'd really decided on - because even before she only got into the heist gig for her friend Jackie, to make sure he got out alive (a failure she blamed herself for and not Johnny) - she was thinking of him. 

"Of what? Death?" 

She looked at her lap and nodded, slowly - weakly. "Mhm. The moment life escapes."

Johnny searched for anything, any platitude. He wasn't in the habit of talking people off edges. Usually he put them there. "Hmmm..." He moved to sit beside her. "Never really gave it a thought. Funny how you still manage to surprise me sometimes."

"Might be somethin' I learned from you." V's smile was sad - even as she tried to inject some semblance of lightheartedness into the moment. 

"V." Johnny stopped her. "You sure about this?"

"Long as you got nothing' against it." She breathed out.

She was damn heartbreaking, saying that. Of course he didn't have anything against it. This was her choice, her life, her body after all. He only wished he could convince her otherwise. "Not how I'da done it, but that's all right."

"Just like that? No pushback?" she nudged his side.

His lips quirked in a halfhearted smile at her. "Huh, might've learned a little somethin' from you too."

Johnny felt the cold iron in her hand. His breath hitched - fear of being unable to stop it, resentment at him being unable to convince her, but he bit it back.

"Is it time?"

He knew the answer even as he asked. Knowing she could feel what he felt.

"Y'know, it really is beautiful." She directed his attention to the city, the rush of wind, the distant sound of muted cars, chattering and walking of pedestrians, and the silent white noise of electric hum surrounded them.

"Been nice workin' with ya, V." Johnny breathed out, body tense in anticipation.

The iron felt cold in their mouth. It wouldn't be cold for very long. But they wouldn't get to appreciate it when its hot. But they knew, soon as they hit the trigger, it would soar with heat and burn their tongue and mouth.

Her fingers hesitated on the trigger, unable to take her own life. Tears in their eyes.

"V..." Johnny knelt in front of her, hand over hers to steady her hold. He'd help her. "Remember when I asked if you'd take a bullet for me."

She breathed in a laugh, lips stretched around the gun.

"This wasn't what I meant."

"I know." She nodded, tears tracking down their cheeks. 

"V..." Johnny leaned his forehead against hers. "Its funny, how I asked you that. When really...I'm the one who should be taking a bullet for you." Johnny breathed, and with one last force of will on her body, shifted the aim of the gun and pulled the trigger.

All at once, the light faded and simultaneously plunging them into darkness.

...

...

...

**V.**

_Wha?_

**Wake up**

_Johnny?_

**Yes, it's Johnny. V. Listen... wake up. Vik's got-**

_But...we shot ourselves. Killed ourselves. How?_

**Fuckssake, V. Just... Vik will explain better. Just wake up.**

V blinked awake, to the familiar view of Vik's clinic, only this time there was no malfunctioning glitches from the relic.

Her mouth felt dry and sore. There was an absence of noise on her right, like the time she'd gotten an infection. Her ear drum flooded with fluid - making hearing from that side impossible. "Vik?" her voice was hoarse, rougher than it'd ever been.

Viktor stood before a large screen showing brain scans. He looked toward her, a look of annoyance overtaken by concern. She could spy the red eyed look of an overworked ripperdoc who hadn't slept in days.

"Johnny, she up yet?" Vik clipped off.

**Well?**

_Well what?_

**You going to greet your ripperdoc or not?**

_Johnny, what the fuck is going on?_

"From the drastically changing expressions on your face, I take it she's... at least conscious in there?" Viktor stepped toward the bed, dragging the screen as well. "V?"

V blinked, blearily. "Vik? How?" Her voice broken and dry.

"V?" Viktor asked for a reaffirmation. Relief washed over him at her nod. He raised a glass of water to her lips. "Drink, Johnny never shuts up and must have wore your voice down."

V drank. The water was a welcome relief as she wet her lips. "Vik...I'm so-"

He held a hand up. "Stop...I...first, the important parts, then we'll....go over that." He looked away before breathing in.

"Okay..." V nodded, gaze drawn to the scans and then back to Vik. "Vik... how am I alive?" 

"Short answer?" He asked. At her nod, he released a heavy breath and shook his head. "Johnny fucking Silverhand has some dumb fucking luck."

**Or...I'm a genius and you should have let me rip that chip out from day one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put it out there. I am NOT done with the game but I have spoiled myself rotten with the endings and this is by far the saddest one in my opinion and decided to ya know fix it.


End file.
